Warm and Safe
by Joy1
Summary: Revamped...Spike is given his soul... What will that mean for Buffy and Spike?
1. Casey

Warm and Safe Wheaton College Employee Wheaton College Employee 2 78 2001-10-11T21:29:00Z 2001-10-11T21:29:00Z 3 970 5533 Wheaton College 46 11 6794 9.3821 

Title: Warm and Safe

Name: Joy        

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG

A/N: This is my first Buffy Fanfic… I need feedback.

            The sun shone brightly through the slats of 'The Magic Box's windows as the blond woman entered. No more then 5' 5" she had a strong presence as she entered. Anya, Willow, Xander and Tara instinctively turned toward the door. 

            "May I help you?" Anya said politely. 

            "No thank you…" the young woman replied. Her blue eyes were the color of the summer sky, clear as crystal. Dawn raised her head and met the stunning eyes. She stared a moment and then smiled as if some other recognition was attained in the woman's eyes. 

            The blond came forward dressed in a cream colored dress that hung on her body comfortably. She tilted her head to the side and then up. She peered up to the loft where the dark magic books were. "Do you think it wise to have such evil so close to you? It must be tempting," the woman spoke melodically casting her eyes on Willow.

            "Is there something we can help you find?" Willow responded a little flustered by the woman's insinuation. 

            "That's alright. I can call her myself," the blond said as she shifted her gaze to the back curtain. In a moment Buffy came around the corner looking for something. Buffy met the crystal eyes that smiled at her. No words were spoken as Buffy cast herself on the woman bodily, breaking into tears as she laid her head on the woman's shoulder. The blond stroked her hair and held Buffy close, hushing her gently. "I gotcha… I'm here now…" 

            Buffy sniffled as her friends looked on dumbfounded unable to identify the woman. Dawn simply smiled at the scene completely at peace. The two women faced each other. Buffy's tears were wiped away by the lithe fingers of the blond. She smiled reassuringly. "Ya wanna go for a walk?" the blond asked, "Or should we…"

            "Not yet…" Buffy interrupted. "A walk would be good…" Buffy looked around her to see her friends staring, "Umm… This is…"

            "Casey… Casey Caddell," the blond finished Buffy's sentence.

            "Thank you," Buffy mouthed.

            "Your Welcome," Casey responded. 

            "Hey Dawnie," Casey said as she hugged the younger Summers girl from behind and kissed the top of her head as she sat. "Let's see… Anya, Xander, Tara, and Willow," Casey said identifying each one correctly. "Dawn, I'm going to steal your sister for a bit… okay?"

            "Fine… I'm just doing homework," Dawn said with wide eyes. 

            "Be back in a little while," Casey said as Buffy and she departed. 

            Once the door shut the four descended on Dawn. "Who was that?" Willow demanded. 

            "Casey…" Dawn responded.

            "Right sweetie… but who is Casey?" Tara asked.

            Dawn sat for a moment and thought. "I don't know if I can explain it... She always been there… binding us… helping us. She made us sisters… She took care of us," Dawn muttered. 

            "How could she have made you sisters?" Anya asked. "She's not a monk."

            "No… She's not a monk… or even a person… I don't think… But I do remember her making Buffy and I sisters."

            "Are you saying the woman who just came in here isn't a woman?" Xander asked. "She's not a friend of the family or a cousin. She's a thing?"

            "No… She's… always there… in my head at night… She teaches me…the way Giles taught Buffy… I'm saying this all wrong," Dawn said in confusion and then the confusion was gone. "I remember now… She's a Caddell." Dawn got up and crossed to the bookshelf. She picked up a book on the Celts. Flipping through the pages until she found it. A brief reference to a woman named Caddell, meaning the matter of Spirit. "See… Here. The matter of Spirit… She's Holy." 

            The four just stared at one another and then at Dawn unsure what to say or do next. 

            Casey and Buffy walked along the grass in a park near by. "How are you handling the transition?" Casey asked calmly. 

            "As well as can be expected… I know the Powers that Be didn't send you down here just to take care of me," Buffy commented as they walked.

            "No they did not," Casey said. She walked barefoot on the grass getting it between her toes. With each step the grass grew under her feet. "It is strange to walk in this plane again. Everything is harsher here. I forget what it is like… You know that I have to deal with what your friends have done…especially Willow. She is taking a path she will be unable to recover from if I don't intervene."

            "What will happen to them because of me?" Buffy asked reluctantly.

            "Not because of you… Willow chose to believe she knew better then the Powers what should happen…the path that should be taken. She not only disturbed the balance in nature but she has killed an innocent. She shed the blood of a blessed one that it might be sacrificed to bring you back…"

            Buffy continued to walk. "They thought I was in Hell…"

            "No… Willow feared you were in Hell. Xander believed you died and trusted that we would do right by you. You could finally rest. You were finished. Willow caused the others to doubt… I have to straighten her path," Casey spoke quietly.

            Buffy nodded. "You are here for another reason too?" she half asked.

            "William."

            "William?"

            "Uh… Cotton?" Casey said in a questioning manner. Buffy's perplexed expression alerted her that she still didn't have the right name. "Spike? What do you call him? The guy with the chip and the bleach blond hair."

            "Spike… We call him Spike. What do you need with Spike?" Buffy asked.

            "He is in love with you. That is a rarity for a being unable to have such an emotion. I am here to see how much is real and how much is lust. I have to believe it must be real or they wouldn't have bothered to send me. He may get a shot at getting his soul back… no strings attached," Casey stated.

            "No strings attached…like no curse?" Buffy asked curiously.

            "This pleases you?" Casey said with a smile. "You enjoy the idea of this vampire, that you trust with your sister and your life, would be given redemption." Buffy said nothing continuing to walk. "It's alright child. He understands you better then the others ever could. It is understandable." 

Buffy began to blush, "It doesn't make sense… I shouldn't. What's with me and vampires?" Her eyes met Casey's as she chuckled.

"You are not exactly mortal and neither are they. So far you haven't entertained the idea until they have proven worthy of your attention… I will give him the once over. I'll tell you what I think then," Casey explained. 

"Back to the store before they attempt to figure out how to send you back," Buffy said referring to Willow & Xander. 

"They're not that bad. Overprotective yes…but not nuts," Casey stated. 

As they left the park Buffy turned back to see the grass lush and healthy. Casey's presence was a good thing for everyone. 


	2. The offer

Warm and Safe2 Wheaton College Employee Wheaton College Employee 2 224 2001-10-12T22:00:00Z 2001-10-12T22:11:00Z 2001-10-12T22:11:00Z 5 1898 10823 Wheaton College 90 21 13291 9.3821 

Title: Warm and Safe2

Name: Joy        

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG-13

            Casey and Buffy walked back to the Magic Box in relative silence. Casey comforting Buffy by her presence, "We can work on your mediation so that you can retain the peace you feel with me." Buffy nodded. "Or we could prepare your friends for you to pass again? Give them a chance to say goodbye?" Casey said quietly. 

            "I don't think Dawn could handle it," Buffy said simply.

            "She would adjust… The question is do you want to live for her? You aren't technically the slayer anymore. Your job is complete. You finished the race. Your responsibility as the Slayer is done…  Faith is the Slayer now. She has been working hard at gaining peace… We can't always have a Slayer at the Hellmouth. We will find a way to work things out… The question truly is do you want to live for Dawn?" Casey asked as they stood at the door of the Magic Box. "Your choice."

            They entered each grounded in the knowledge that questions would be asked and several had no answers presently. The four Scoobies were mulling over books… researching Casey. "I was born in the seventeen hundreds… I was the mother of the Slayer in Ireland and died giving birth to her. That should narrow your search," Casey said calmly. 

            Eight eyes were on her immediately. "I imagine you are a bit perplexed…" Buffy said quietly.

            "Yeah, Buff. Dawn says she's… Holy," Xander mumbled.

            "You seem to be surprised?" Casey commented with a smile. 

            "Don't see that much Holiness around these parts," he answered back.

            "True…" Tilting her head to the side and then up again her eyes settled on Tara. "Are we in agreement that Tara has the most natural ability to 'read' a person's essence?"

After glancing around the room, Casey smiled. "Very well, Tara," she said laying her hands palm up to the natural witch, "what do you sense in me? What do you see?"

            Carefully Tara picked up Casey's hands, examining them and mediating upon them. "Your like Dawn but in the reverse… You started human and now are energy… You are warm and safe." Tara opened her eyes and met the crystal blue ones of Casey. In an instant she knew, "You're here because of what we did."

            "Yes…" Casey stated. Tara's eyes found Willow's. Fear pervaded Tara's face. "Fear not child. Although things will work together for good…you will see." Everyone was quiet for a long time. 

"The sun has set… I have matters to attend to," Casey said as she looked out the window.   
            "Do you know where you are going?" Buffy asked. 

"Yes… Thank you… I will be back shortly. Dawn," Casey said drawing the young girl's attention. "Go in the back with Buffy. Show her how to mediate in this plane. I will be ready to teach her when I return." The Summers' girls got up and headed to the training room for quiet as Casey slipped through the door. 

Willow stormed into the training room. "Why are you blindly doing what she says?" she barked. 

            Buffy turned her face toward Willow. "Sometimes its best to realize that there are things bigger and wiser then us in the universe, Willow," Buffy said pointedly. "You don't always know what is right."

            "What the hell does that mean?" Willow yelled as the rest of the gang entered the enclosed space. 

            Dawn thought for a moment, "That means maybe its time I learn my destiny rather then Buffy learning hers."

            "Are you hearing yourselves? You sound like you're under a spell," Willow bellowed. 

            Buffy became angry at her words. "Willow do you ever stop to ask yourself if you should do a spell rather then could you do a spell?" Buffy answered rising to her feet. "I don't know if you actually believed that you were going to continue to get to be in charge but your judgment hasn't been the greatest. We are not dealing with the Watcher's Counsel or some other human organization watching over us… This is the Power's that Be that sent her." Buffy's tone softened, "As much as I love you, I trust her more. She is what she says she is… Now Dawn and I are going to mediate." With that Buffy sat back down and left the others to gawk. 

            Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander left the sisters in peace. Willow's face hung in shock at what Buffy had said as Tara tried to comfort her. "What is going on?" Willow asked in desperation. 

            Anya breathed deeply and said, "Bringing Buffy back was big enough that the Powers took notice. My guess is – Buffy was supposed to die."

            "How can that be? Why would the Powers let Buffy rot in Hell? That doesn't make sense," Willow whimpered.

            "Why did the Powers let Angel leave hell with no warning?" Xander asked. "Maybe it wasn't our job to get her out? Maybe it was supposed to happen later or differently?"

            "Why did Buffy come back shocked and Angel came back animal like?" Willow asked. 

            "Maybe Buffy wasn't in hell?" Tara ventured. 

            "What?" Willow asked.

            "Well, we were all freaked out about her being back. Maybe she was just telling us what we wanted to hear…that we saved her. Maybe we didn't?" Tara offered. Air was chilly and silent as they digested the possibilities. 

            Spike sat alone on top of his crypt looking at the stars, wishing that he could have Buffy with him to see this peace… to keep her happy. Knowing that she had been torn from Heaven, he wanted only to sooth her life and make it less harsh and violent. 

            "You truly are an anomaly, aren't you?" a blond woman called from down below. She looked a bit like a ghost in her cream colored dress. "I assure you I'm no ghost," she whispered.

            Spike startled a bit at her having read his mind. Soon Casey decided to reveal her true nature to him. Her body lost most of its form and a pair of large white wings appeared from her back. They spread wide and flapped up to the top of the crypt. She stepped onto the roof with one foot and her body became solid again. "Like my trick, huh?" she said sweetly as Spike stared. 

            "What in Bloody hell are you?" he cursed.

            "Swearing is never needed," she scolded crossly. "My name is Casey. I'm a Caddell, the matter of spirit," she smiled.

            "Like Dawn…" Spike thought.

            "Yes, like Dawn," Casey replied. 

            "Stop doing that!" Spike snapped as he rose to his feet to jump down from the crypt. 

            "Sorry to unnerve you… I need to talk to you," Casey stated. 

            "Bout what?" Spike answered eyeing her curiously, on the edge of the roof. 

            "Bout Buffy… and you," she said sitting down looking up at the stars. 

            "If you're going to tell me to keep my mitts off your pretty Slayer…" he squawked. With one glance Spike knew that wasn't it. "So why are you here?" he mumbled. 

            "You are in love… That should not be possible… Your humanity is calling out. The Powers that Be are answering," she said simply. 

            "What does that mean?" Spike asked.

            "That means you have done something no other vampire has done… sought redemption." The words hung in the air.

            "Angel…" Spike muttered.

            "Angel has a soul that he seeks redemption for. You have only the remnants of the boy your mother called Cotton. You cry out at night for the love of the Summers' women, that is truly unique," Casey said staring him full in the face. 

            Quietly Spike remembered what he could of his life before death and then spoke, "So what do you want? What is this all about?"

            "A free gift… Your soul… You could find your redemption," Casey answered. "You could have Buffy."

            With those words Spike scoffed. "Are you out of your mind? The Slayer will never want a monster like me… She's already danced that dance remember," Spike snapped.

            "I don't know… Buffy seemed quite taken by the notion."

            "Excuse me?!"

            "When I told Buffy you could potentially get your soul back… no strings attached, she quickly asked if that meant no curse…in other words- true happiness. I'd say you aren't a monster in her eyes," Casey pushed. 

            He looked at her closely. "Would you be offering me this if Buffy weren't back?"

            She smiled at his perceptiveness. "Yes actually we were. Your love for the Summers' women is what got our attention, not your love of Buffy. Though I have to say the way you spoke to her right after she was raised…that was enough for my recommendation to go forward with or without the Buffy's encouragement… We would have approached Dawn, if Buffy were still in Heaven."

            "You know about that? Of course you know about that… you're from there," Spike said rolling his eyes at his stupidity. "So when can I get my soul back?" he asked in earnest. 

            Casey smiled and said, "The sooner the better."

Spike and Casey walked into the back door of the training room where Buffy and Dawn were mediating. "Buffy," Casey spoke in a lingering whisper. Both girls looked up, eyes darting to Spike's presence. Buffy gazed at him shyly, unable to let her eyes linger too long. "I was going to suggest that you join the others in the store… but maybe it would be good for you to watch." 

            Buffy nodded simply and stood back from the Spike and Casey. Dawn hadn't a clue what was going to happen, but trusted Casey completely. "Dawn, stand on the mat across from Spike. I'm going to be right behind you whispering instructions in your ear – the way I do at night." Dawn nodded. "You ready?" she asked the young girl. 

            "Yeah," Dawn said back. 

            "Alright… Close your eyes. Let the peace and darkness fill your mind…" Casey encouraged. "Breathe slowly…Relax… Look for the fire…" she whispered. "Tell me what you see…"

            Dawn said nothing but a fire burned small in mid air in front of her. She reached her hand out to it. "Good Dawn… Call to it," Casey said. The fire grew into a large sphere of suspended flame. Buffy's eyes met Spike's. Neither had any idea that Dawn possessed such abilities. 

            "Speak the words aloud Dawn… Call it by name…" Casey whispered. 

            "By what name do I call?" Dawn asked in a low voice. 

            "Call out to William…" Casey instructed. 

            "William!" Dawn shouted. 

Anya, Tara, Xander and Willow approached the door cautiously, not to disturb what was taking place. Seeing Dawn levitate a large ball of flames was a bit unexpected. 

"William…Come forth…" she called again. The flames popped and danced as they broke off into smaller balls of flames. 

"Focus Dawn… Do you see the picture I gave you? Do you see it in your mind?" Casey whispered drawing her hand out toward the fire. 

"Yes… The child… I see the child…" Dawn replied.

"Focus on the boy… Call to him in the voice of his mother…" Casey instructed. 

Dawn's face skewed for a moment and then she spoke in an old British accent, "William… Cotton… Come home Cotton."

Spike's eyes opened wide at the sound of his long dead mother's voice coming from Dawn's mouth. He was about to speak but one look from Casey silenced him. The balls of flame fell away and one lone flame stood out. The flame grew and became spherical.

"Can you see the flame Dawnie?" Casey whispered. 

"Yes," she answered in her own voice.

"Open your eyes…"

Dawn opened her eyes and saw her hand outstretched before her and Casey's arm beside hers. The flame danced in front of her small hand. Dawn's eyes went wide. 

"Look what you can do child…" Casey whispered in a smoothing tone. "Now, give the flame to Spike." Dawn struggled to move the flame with her eyes open. "Quiet your mind… Give the ball to him… Close your eyes and concentrate… When it begins to move I will tell you."

Dawn closed her eyes and breathed deeply. After a few deep breathes the flame began to bob back and forth. It leapt forward and then slowly slid toward Spike. "Open up Dawn… and keep moving the flame."

Her eyes opened and she watched the ball roll towards Spike who tilted his head watching it approach. The flame burned brightly right in front of him as he stared at it. "Take your gift Spike," Casey said with a smile. Dawn lowered her arm as Casey wrapped her arms around the young girl in a hug. 

Spike's eyes met Buffy's; willing her to understand this was for her. His hand shook as he grasped the flame in his palm. In a moment, a light traveled the length of him from head to foot. Spike gasped as if in need of breath. Buffy took two steps forward to him. 

"You remember Buffy? This is normal. The Demon has to learn its place in the body," Casey said as she continued to hug Dawn, cringing at the pain her friend was in. Buffy stilled and waited for Spike to stop quaking. 

Spike's body stopped shivering and Buffy went on bended knee to his side. "You okay?" she whispered. 

He said nothing but took her hand to rise to his feet. His blue eyes still glowed with the flame. Casey hugged Dawn once more and then stepped forward. With a smile she looked at Buffy then Spike before lifting her hand over his head. She spoke one word… "Remember." Spike's eyes shut and then move rapidly back and forth as if he were in REM sleep. 

In a moment Spike opened his eyes again and focused on Casey's face. "Wow…" Casey chuckled as he turned his attention to Buffy who still held his hand. He looked in her eyes and learned towards her. "We have an audience," he whispered directly in her ear before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Buffy smiled knowing that later they would not have an audience and he would speak and act as he wished. 


	3. The Kiss

Title: Warm and Safe2 Wheaton College Employee Wheaton College Employee 2 129 2001-10-16T16:30:00Z 2001-10-18T15:56:00Z 2001-10-18T15:56:00Z 3 1123 6405 Wheaton College 53 12 7865 9.3821 

Title: Warm and Safe 3

Name: Joy        

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Rating: PG-13

            "Lil' Bit," Spike said turning to Dawn as he gathered her in his arms. "Thank you."

            "What'd I do?" she asked still not understanding what had taken place.

            Spike looked to Casey skeptically. "Dawnie… You remember how I told you, you were able to affect different planes and dimensions…" Casey asked. Dawn nodded. "You opened the Ether for Spike. You called out his soul… That was the flame of life you gave him."

            "Wow…" she mumbled. 

            Buffy reached for her sister smiling. "See, your destiny will be greater then mine… Just think what Casey could teach you."

            "Does this mean she can remove the curse from Angel?" Willow asked slowly from the curtain. The four inhabitants of the room turned to the four outside. 

            "No… The curse and his soul were given through magic. Dawn does not do magic. I would prefer you not teach her magic…" Casey said quietly.

            "Why?" Willow asked. 

            "Magic has a tendency to corrupt the soul. It isn't intentional, but when those who practice magic do not guard against the seduction of power, it can destroy. Dawn has a gift that needs to be fleshed out rather then hurried with shortcuts," Casey said plainly. 

            "You believe I'm corrupted?" Willow half asked half stated. 

            "Yes… You are."

            "How can you say that, when I saved Buffy from the Hell you were leaving her in?" Willow spat.

            Casey turned to Buffy. "You must tell them. She will never acknowledge her wrong unless you tell her. She will always feel justified."

            Buffy looked at her shoes. Spike came behind, her allowing her to lean her weight on his chest. He felt Buffy sigh with difficulty. "Tell her, pet," he whispered. "It's the only way she'll believe."

            "I…" Buffy began. "I lied…" Buffy's eyes looked up and found Willow's. "I wasn't in hell, Will. I was some place warm and safe… I was in Heaven." Willow stumbled back as if in pain. "I lied," Buffy continued, "because you needed me to tell you I was grateful to be home… but…"

            "But she had completed her time here as the Slayer," Casey interjected. She approached Willow gently and careful as not to startle her. "If you had believed that we would take care of our own, you would have known we never would have punished Buffy for doing what was right," she said softly putting a stray hair behind Willow's ear. "Now own what you did and all will be forgiven."

            "I can't…" Willow said desperately. 

            "Willow… just tell her what you did for me and it will be behind you," Buffy stated. 

            "It will never be behind me."

            "Only if you don't forgive yourself…" Casey said quietly. "Everyone in this room understands how much you love Buffy and what you would do to protect her from a perceived threat… Just let it go. You know deep down you've wanted to get it off your chest."

            "I already know Willow… You don't need to worry about me forgiving you," Buffy said coming close to Willow so she could see her sincerity.   
            "I can't… I did what was right… We need you!" Willow said defiantly and left the room. Casey hugged Buffy with the knowledge that things were getting darker in   
Willow all the time.  

After a few minutes of comforting and talking, Spike sidled up to Buffy and grasped her fingers lightly. "Can we… go… for a walk or something?" He expected hesitation or even a "I don't think that's a good idea." He didn't expect a huge smile and a head nodded while she tightened her fingers around his. 

They walked in companionable silence as Spike tried to figure out his opening line… "So…"

"So…" she responded.

"How do you feel about all this?" Spike said not making an explicit reference to his recent acquisition of his soul. 

"All what?" Buffy answered not allowing him to skirt the issue. 

"Well… How do you feel about the truth being out there?" Buffy stopped in her tracks a looked at Spike with a raised eyebrow. "Alright… How do you feel about me being re-souled? I'm not asking for undying love here… or at least not yet…but does it change things?" Spike finally stated.

Buffy smiled, "Two hundred years and you still get tongue tie talking to a girl."

"You're not exactly any girl and you know it, Slayer," Spike responded. Buffy began to blush slightly. "What?" 

"I don't know, I guess I like the way you call me Slayer. It's endearing. I've never had the title be endearing before," she explained with a minimum of fuss. "And I like it when you call Dawn 'Lil Bit.' I know I'm just being a sap… Riley tried but we were having so many problems that any affection he had for Dawn was a by-product of me. You really like her and enjoy playing with her. It's nice."

"They would have let me get my soul back because of Dawn too… At least that's what Casey said," Spike said as he kicked a stone. "I would have done it for her in a heart beat… Show her more love then I could before…"

Buffy stopped walking again. She stood in front of Spike for a moment. "What is it, pet?" he whispered. Buffy leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. "What was that for?"

"For loving my sister and for what ever this is between us… Angel loved me and left. Riley loved me and left. You loved me, I died, and you still didn't leave. That goes a long way in my book," Buffy said looking up into Spike's face.

"Do you know how psychotic this seems?" Buffy asked as they started to walk again. "I mean we've hated each other… We've tried to kill each other and now…"

"Thin line between love and hate." Spike stated simply. 

"Yeah but I was under a spell once and planned a wedding with you… That was just scary. We did some serious making out… And then there's the fact that you've slept with the Buffy-bot."

Spike stopped this time, "None of those things matter… Not any more. Not since I have my soul back. I can't change the past… I apologized to you even then about the Buffy-bot thing… What matters now is how you feel about me- William?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I can't call you that… That just isn't you. I like calling you Spike… It suits you… Though I guess when it's just the two of us I could maybe call you Cotton."

"My mum called me that… It would be too weird if you were to call me that when we're… never mind," Spike halted his comment.

"When we're what? What were you thinking?" Buffy asked with a smirk of pure sin. 

Spike's eyes met Buffy's directly, "You know very well what I was thinking about… It involved a great deal of energy and … passion." He moved closer to Buffy so he could feel her breath on his face. "I may have gotten a soul…but I'm still no saint."

"I should hope not… I would really hate it if you stopped our verbal duels," she responded. 

"Oh there are other duels I want to get into with you now," Spike stated while Buffy raised an eyebrow. He cupped her chin in his hand and began to kiss her methodically, brushing her mouth at first and then dueling her tongue as the kiss continued. 

When Buffy came up for air, she felt thoroughly taken. "Wow… I forgot how good that feels," she said leaning her forehead on his chin. 

Spike caressed her hair and laughed a bit as he kissed her forehead. "Life is good…especially with you in it…I'm hoping to give you enough of heaven for the trip back to be worth it."

"That's about the nicest thing anyone's ones said to me since I've been back," she whispered into his chest as he hugged her. "I could get used to this."

"Yeah?" he asked

"Yeah…"

"Well good… because I have every intension of giving you everything in this world to make you happy. Lord knows you deserve it… I'm finally moving past the 'saving you in every possible way and direction' dreams each night. I know this place isn't heaven but I intent to make it far less harsh and violent if I can help it."

"I like the sound of that," Buffy said before kissing Spike lightly again.


End file.
